


Go Wildcats!

by saviorbrother



Series: The Twins Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviorbrother/pseuds/saviorbrother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets hit on repeatedly by the head cheerleader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Wildcats!

Sam turned sixteen two days ago. The cheerleaders have been all over him for a week. The head cheerleader has been clinging for two weeks.

Jensen is amused and annoyed by it, mostly amused though. Hailey, or whatever the girl’s name is, doesn’t know Sam is scheduled to get his ass pounded tonight by them both.

Oh yeah. Dean.

"You get so worked up over this things," he says lazily, slumped inside the car.

Dean’s right leg is shaking hard, fingers tapping to the music on the steering wheel. His muscles are tense and eyes focused.

"Pisses me off," Dean answers between clenched teeth.

Its the beginning of May in Kentucky and Dean still opts to wear the fucking leather jacket they share sometimes, sweat rolling down his temple slowly.

The school bell rings loudly. They’re parked right in front of the school lawn in a handicapped space. Its vacant and as soon as Sam comes out they’re leaving.

"Kids are coming out, we’ll see Sammy and be on our merry way," Jensen slides closer to Dean on the seat.

"But…"

"Nothin’. You know what tonight is. Sammy will suck that tension right out you," Jensen drawls, leaning in to bite at his twin’s ear lobe.

The finger tapping stops and kids pile out the front of the school, all of them loud and eager to get home on a Friday.

"That sweet ass is gonna be so tight around you later. You’ll forget all about that cheerleader and so will he," Jensen kisses at Dean’s neck as some kids pass by the car, oblivious.

"Yeah," Dean breathes, long and low, letting his brother kiss softly at his mouth.

His eyes just start to slide closed when he hears a yell.

"Sammy!"

Both of them sit forward at the name and their eyes lock onto a couple of cheerleaders jogging up to Sam.

The blonde one gets a little to close to him, to Sammy.

"She called him Sammy," Dean grits out.

"Dean," Jensen sighs.

Her hand comes up on his chest as she flips her blonde hair over a shoulder as he talks to her, smiling.

"Let’s go meet her," Dean growls, opening the car door, the metal creaking.

Jensen watches him slam the car door and start off towards the girls and Sam before climbing out the car and following him.

And as he catches up to Dean, walking at the same fast pace, people stare and whisper.

"Twins, twins, twins," a cacophony in their ears.

Dean’s blood is pumping in his ears when he gets up to the group.

"Samuel," Dean barks, stopping behind a short girl with unruly, brown hair.

Their little brother turns with a look of surprise.

"Dean? Jen?" Sam blinks in confusion, they never get out the car.

"Twins?"

"Those are your brothers?"

"Twin brother?"

A couple of the girls gasp at once, all of them wide eyed except the blonde cheerleader that Dean is burning holes into.

"Time to go," Dean says between his teeth.

"I was just—"

"He’s scheduled for something else tonight, sweetheart," Dean drawls nicely.

The girl, Hailey, narrows her brown eyes at them.

"Sam, what do you want to do?" Jensen asks.

There’s a bit of a crowd around them, in a rush to see the phenomenon that is two siblings looking exactly the same.

"Look, sorry. I gotta do something tonight, Hails," Sam smiles and starts to walk away.

"Alright. Call me later, Sammy," she huffs.

"Its Sam to you," Dean snaps.

—

Dean tells Jensen to drive as he gets in the back with Sam.

By time he’s pulling out the parking lot Sam is blushing and stuttering.

"People will see, Dean," he mumbles, clutching his bag to his chest.

It’s sweet, really, the way Sam has gotten shy on them.

"No, they won’t. Besides, if they do its not like we’re staying here," Dean prodes, taking Sam’s bag and putting it in the foot well.

Sam bites his lip and a couple minivans pass them on the road.

"Alright, in my lap, Sammy," Dean grunts, spreading his thighs as wide as possible.

Jensen tightens his hands on the wheel when Sam contorts himself so he can sit on muscled thighs. He lets a gas truck get in front of them so he can slow down some.

Rough, dry hands make their way along Sam’s body, along his back, down to his ass to cup it.

"Head cheerleader was pretty hot," Dean says, using his hands on Sam’s slim hips to grind them together.

Sam squirms slightly, hands coming to fist in Dean’s leather jacket. God, he needed to take that off.

"S-she’s alright," Sam is already starting to lose his breath, half hard in his light jeans.

"Nah. She was a fuckin’ looker, wasn’t she, Jen?" Dean asks calmly, looking over Sam’s shoulder.

Jensen swallows hard with a grin, “Yeah. Real perky tits.”

Sam’s eyebrows furrow and he spread his knees farther apart to push into the fat line of Dean’s dick, throbbing in his jeans.

"Maybe we should have let her join us," Dean growls.

He makes quick work of Sam’s faded blue t-shirt, knocking his wrists against the roof of the car when he gets it over his head.

"Join us?" Sam spits, pushing the jacket off Dean’s broad shoulders.

Jensen can only watch as they stop at a red light. Dean’s muscles bulge in the black shirt he has on, Sam’s long, smooth back on display. If he looks further down he can see those gotdamn back dimples they love to press their thumbs into.

"She’s always so eager to be around you, right? And you’re always eager to be with us, right?" Dean hums, pulling at Sam’s worn jeans next. 

He’s self conscious of cars behind them but lets Dean pull them down with his underwear, leaving him naked. 

His dick already fully hard, pearly drop of precome on the tip.

"She doesn’t need to join us. She’s not that hot," Sam spits and digs his fingers into Dean’s shoulders.

His brother just smiles softly and pulls lube from under the seat, popping the cap open.

"My jealous little Sammy," Dean breathes.

Sam doesn’t get jealous, he wasn’t jealous. He just—

"Dean!" He squeaks, bucking forward when Dean pushes a wet finger into his hole.

He relaxes as best as possible when the car starts moving again, rumbling. One thick finger in him while the other hand holds his right cheek open.

"You’re going to ride my fingers like our good bitch till we reach the hotel. I want to be able to slide right—" Dean shoves his finger deep, Sam gasping as his back straightens, "Inside without any problem."

Sam nods as cars go speeding past them, not even caring. All he’s been thinking about is the two of his brothers. Hailey wasn’t on his mind, but he was always on hers; he knows. But Dean and Jensen should know that all he’s ever wanted was them, god, only them.

"Yeah, have both of you easy. Take me first, then Jensen?" Sam spews, growling when a second finger is fed to his wet hole.

"Ride you till you’re shooting your load in my ass, let Jensen flip me over and fuck me next. Have you gettin’ hard again," Sam rides the fingers harder, forcing his hips forward and back, thighs burning.

Sam was planning on a couple rounds of explosive sex and getting up at three a.m. to make them all a pot of mac and cheese while watching some reruns.

Dean crooks those finger to get at his prostate better. All he can see is his little brother bouncing on his fingers, naked in his lap. Chest heaving, nipples hard. The sweat, all the sweat on his forehead and body. Dean might blow his wad right in his jeans watching Sam fuck himself stupid.

"Jensen, we almost there?" Dean barks, adding that third finger into the tight ring of muscle, Sam throwing his head back on a cry.

His twin nods and presses the gas harder at the same time that Sam leans down to push his wet lips to Dean’s.

Sam grapples for purchase in his hair, his neck, his shoulders, his chest. Desperate breaths through his nose as his lithe body trembles and bucks.

"And Dean?" Sam’s voice is breathy and high.

"Huh?" He answers dumbly, mouth puffy and slack, drinking up the hot air.

"Hailey—Hailey can’t give me this. What you two give me, she could never—" Sam snarls, hips doing this twisty thing on Dean’s fingers, "ever give, what you two do, are gonna do to me, she wouldn’t have the skills or the guts."

"Baby," Dean groans, holding Sam around the waist as his walls clamp around Dean’s fingers.

Scenery passes by them as Sam sobs, fucking down hard, baring his teeth.

"But—but she has something you both don’t," Sam teases, licking a hot trail up Dean’s sweaty neck.

"W-what? Wha’s she got?" Dean slurs, shrugging Sam off his neck and gripping his hip hard.

"What’s she got, Sammy?" Jensen barks.

Sam’s fingers brush along Dean’s face, panting and pupils blown, leans forward till their lips brush.

"Mercy," Sam whispers.

Dean snaps, leaning forward to force Sam into the back of the front seat, shoving his fingers into Sam, rubbing at his prostate.

Sam hollers, arching against the seat as his arms span the front bench for leverage. He’s cramped, left leg bent behind Dean and his right spread out to the door.

"You don’t need mercy," Dean spits, rocking up with his fingers, so hard, so needy.

"But we’ve got more than her, more to offer," Dean growls, biting down hard into Sam’s neck.

"Yes! God, fucking yes," Sam cries, head thrown back over the seat.

Sam has seen heaven and he knows God has sent his two best angels down to Sam. Ones got three fingers pistoning in and out his ass and the other is driving like hell.

Jensen takes a sharp left off the road and into the hotel parking lot, gravel coming up and rubber burning.

The engine stops and Sam keeps sobbing and thrusting up against Dean. Dean doesn’t give him a break, gives and gives, takes up space on his pale neck with purple marks and red bites.

"We gotta get him to the room, Dean," Jensen beckons.

Dean ignores him in favor of making Sam beg and cry out.

"J-jensen!" Sam sobs, reaching out to touch his face.

"Dean, get out," Jensen hisses, grabbing a fist of cropped hair and tugging.

Dean growls in return and reaches to throw the door open.

“‘M still naked,” Sam gasps, fingers slipping out his abused ass.

Dean doesn’t listen, slides them both out and throws his jacket over Sam as he carries him out.

Jensen scurried to open the door and hustle them inside, looking around the deserted lot.

"We left the lube in the car," Sam’s voice breaks as he’s set down on the bed.

Dean worries about getting out of his clothes and sliding between long legs spread for him.

Sam is soft skin and lean muscle, sobbing out Dean’s name as he lifts up a leg in offering.

"What are you waiting for? Get your ass over here, his mouth is empty," Dean beckons.

Sam moans loudly, nodding with whimpering breaths.

Jensen steps forward to the edge to watch as Dean’s back curls so he can position himself to push inside.

Sam releases a punched breath when Dean breaches him, forces him open with erratic thrusts.

"Jensen," Sam hisses between clenched teeth, nails digging into the tan, sweaty skin of Dean’s back.

He undresses quickly, clothes in a pile, and climbs onto the bed. Dean gets up onto his knees so Jensen can swing a leg over Sam’s shoulders.

"Open up," he commands softly.

Sam drops his jaw wide, smiling right before, sticking out his tongue.

He feels Sam jolt under him when Dean fucks into his body, his little brother’s eyebrows pulling tight in a struggle to keep his mouth open.

"Fuck," Jensen growls, leaning forward to put his left hand into shaggy hair, holding Sam’s head down.

"Breathe through your nose, alright?" Jensen tells him quietly, Sam panting wildly.

Sammy nods, trusting brown eyes looking up at him. Jensen licks his lips and takes himself and guides the thick line of him into Sam’s mouth.

"Dammit. Yeah, swallow him, Sam," Dean breathes, holding long legs up.

They’ve practiced this a few times to make sure Sam wouldn’t choke, that he could take it. Getting fucked and deep throating wasn’t an easy feat for him at first.

"Doesn’t even gag as much now," Jensen shudders, letting his head fall back when Sam strains to suck him deeper, tip slipping down his throat.

Dean bends his legs back to his chest and slows down to get deeper, watch Sam’s rim flutter around him.

"Then make him," Dean sighs.

They both watch for the go ahead, a tap on each of Jensen’s thighs.

Sam lets him pull out and he breathes deep, nods. Fingers tighten in his hair and the fat tip is pushed between his lips, into his mouth, down his fucking throat.

And Dean starts to fuck him hard, again, tears spring to his eyes as Jensen rides his face. He can’t moan, can only choke slightly and let spit be fucked from his throat and lube out his hole.

"Tell us how much you love it," Jensen snarls, pulls his cock out, jerks it hard and fast.

"Love it," Sam gasps for air, crying out for Dean and the way he splits him wide open.

"Tell me how much you love choking on it," Jensen orders, his green eyes burning into Sam’s teary eyed stare.

"I l-love choking on your dick, Jensen. Please, give it. Give me more," he begs with a hoarse voice.

Dean drops forward with a gasp, hands on either side of Sam’s ribs as he thrusts continuously, rocking the bed into the wall as he lets his forehead drop to the space of his twins lower back.

"That’s our good bitch," Jensen smirks, licking his lips.

Dean answers with a low chuckle, bites at the top of Jensen’s ass playfully as he leans down onto his elbows to get a better view when Jensen presses back inside their baby brother’s red mouth.

Dean feels Sam tighten up around his cock and he leans up to suck at a hardened nipple.

Jensen feels Sam pat the back of his thighs twice frantically with shaking hands, Jensen pulls out immediately.

"Come, gonna come," Sam gulps air down, head shaking side to side as he squirms.

"Alright, just a little more," Jensen cooes, putting a hand around his pale throat.

"Hurry," Dean warns, his thrusts losing rhythm.

"Jensen I—" Sam whines.  
“I’m gonna come in your mouth,” He interrupts, “Open up.”

Sam does so with a hiccup, Jensen thrusting back inside, saliva coating half of him as he sinks into the hot trap of Sam’s throat.

He can feel the bulge of his own dick where he’s got his fingers pressed, the strain of Sam’s neck.

Tears stream out his eyes and his throat  
constricts tightly, his body going taut, shaking with tension.

"Oh God, he’s coming hard," Dean sobs, gripping Sam’s hips as he drives himself deep and let’s the tight heat bring him to orgasm, too.

Jensen pulls out, precome and spit coming up with him. Sam coughs then whines when he feels Dean start to pull out.

"You’re not done yet, Sammy. Still got another load to take," Dean pants softly.

"One more time, baby boy. I swear," Jensen cooes, wiping sweaty hair away from wet eyes.

Sam tries to catch his breath, but nods his consent. He can take it one more time.

"Wide just like we taught you," Dean whispers, watching off on the side lazily.

Sam opens his mouth, his body relaxed, throat slightly sore.

"There we go," Dean sighs.

A tap to each thigh, Jensen pushes in again. Into his mouth, past his gag reflex, down his pretty throat. Hold.

A another two taps and Jensen dominates.

"Holy fuck," Jensen shakes, shivers ripping up his spine when Sam’s able to take it easily.

His cock fucks down into Sam’s throat and Sam closes his eyes and breathes through his nose. The musky scent of sex and Jensen has his dick trying to get hard again.

"C’mon, Jen. Come in his mouth," Dean whispers in awe.

Sam chokes on it, gags for show and props later, it has Jensen crying out and pulling out till Sam has the tip between his lips.

"Fuck, gotdamn pro," Jensen grits, hand wringing his load out onto Sam’s tongue.

Their little brother looking up with lidded eyes, swallowing some.

Sam lets him go when Jensen goes soft, holds the thick come in his mouth.

And Dean is there on top of him when Jensen rolls off. Kisses him and moans when he gets some of his twins release in his mouth.

Hand in his hair and another holding his waist, bruised from Dean’s fingers.

"Marked up your throat real good," Dean croons, looking down at Sam fondly.

He probably has Jensen’s fingers bruised into the column of his neck, too, but he can still feel the phantom of cock in his raw throat.

"Yeah," he croaks back with a smile.

Dean nuzzles his neck and Jensen comes back with a glass of ice water.

"Drink up, you did good," Jensen smirks.

He leans up on an elbow, Dean still cuddling and fondling him as the cool liquid slips down his throat in relief.

He hands it back with a small thank you.

"You think Hailey still wants a date with you?" Dean chuckles.  
“I think she wants to date all three of us,” Sam laughs, falling back.

Jensen climbs back in with them, squeezing in and turning Sam on his side.

"I’d rather swallow acid," Jensen mumbles into his neck.


End file.
